Hemione's Unobtainable Romance
by words-are-mine
Summary: Hermione and Harry go to the Burrow for the summer before their 6th year. Hermione falls for the one person she shouldnt. Finished!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Anything belonging to JK Rowling does.  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
Mum wants you and Harry to come and stay in the Burrow for the  
  
rest of the holidays. Do you think your parents will let you? I  
  
have all sorts of things planned, it will be a blast. Just send Errol  
  
back with a reply. Hope to see you soon.  
  
Ron  
  
Hermione re-read the letter. She couldn't wait to see Harry and Ron! In only one  
  
month till they went back to Hogwarts, starting there sixth year. She ran downstairs and  
  
found her mother in the kitchen, cooking dinner.  
  
"Mum! Guess what? Ron Weasly wants me to come to the Burrow until school.  
  
Harry will be there too. His mum says it is fine. Can I go? Please?" Hermione asked, as  
  
quickly as she could.  
  
"Oh, Hermione, I really don't want to impose on the Weaslys. They already have  
  
all those mouths to feed. It can't help them to have one more." Mrs. Granger told her  
  
daughter.  
  
"Mum, Mrs. Weasly wants me to come. Anyway, I can help her out around the  
  
house. I will, I promise. Please let me go!" Hermione pleaded.  
  
"Go where?" Mr. Granger stood in the doorway to the kitchen. "Where do you  
  
want to go?"  
  
"Dad, Ron invited me to his house for the rest of the holidays. Can I go?"  
  
"Now, honey, I don't think she should go because her home is here. Tell her."  
  
Mrs. Granger said.  
  
"Well, we do have the United Nations Dentist Conference in a week, and  
  
Hermione would be bored stiff. I think it is a good idea, if we send some money with her  
  
to cover the expenses." Her father reasoned.  
  
"Ok. She can go. But she has to promise not to hassle Mrs. Weasly. She should  
  
help at every possible time." Mrs. Granger gave in.  
  
"Oh, thank you mum. Thank you dad. I am going to write Ron back now and tell  
  
him!" Hermione rushed to her room. She grabbed a peace of parchment and wrote  
  
hastily  
  
Ron,  
  
Mum and dad said Yes. When can I come? Tell Ginny. See you  
  
soon.  
  
Hermione  
  
She sealed the letter and tied it to Errol's leg. Then she took another piece of  
  
parchment and wrote  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I hope that you Aunt and Uncle let you go to the Burrow. Mum said  
  
I can go. Good Luck!  
  
Hermione  
  
Hermione tied this letter to her owl's leg and watched it fly away. She was very  
  
pleased and had a feeling that this was going to be a great holiday. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Anything belonging to JK Rowling does.  
  
"Hermione! Hullo! Come on, Dad has the Anglia out front. Mum actually let us use it to come get you!" Ron enclosed Hermione in a great big hug. He was taller then ever, and just as gangly, and his hair and freckles stood out against his otherwise pale complexion. As he pulled away she saw a large, goofy grin on his face.  
  
"Hermione, love, how nice to see you!" The plump Molly Weasly wrapped her arms around Hermione, tugging her into a hug. "Ron, get her trunk if you will. Hermione, where are your parents, dear?"  
  
"They are in the house. Mum says to come in and have a quick tea before we  
  
leave." Hermione answered. She led Mrs. Weasly into the house.  
  
"Ok, dear. I should go get Arthur. He will never forgive me if he misses this chance to talk to muggles. Arthur, bring Ron in to have tea." Molly called to her husband. He walked up the path to the house and said:  
  
"Blimey! Hermione, do you think your Dad will show me his tools? Can I test your ekeltricity?" He asked excitedly as he followed the others into the kitchen. He squeaked excitedly when he saw the blender. "Wow, I have been trying to get my hands on one of these, but none of the stores in the wizarding world seem to sell them! May I?" He asked Mr. Granger, who was sitting at the kitchen table.  
  
"Be my guest. Now, see, those blades...." He motioned to the blender, explaining all the features.  
  
"Come in, have some tea." Mrs. Granger said to Molly. "You must have had a long trip. Sit down and chat for a while."  
  
While the adults socialized Ron and Hermione went upstairs to get her trunk.  
  
Ron, who was turning a slight shade of red, beamed at Hermione. "We picked up Harry yesterday. Ginny's in a right state. She has had your bed ready for a week. Everyone is home, Percy just finished moving his things back." Percy had moved away before Cornelius Fudge realized that Voldemort was back. "Lets get your trunk in the car." He picked up one side while Hermione got the other. They struggled down the stairs and out the door.  
  
"What have you got in here, bricks?" Ron joked.  
  
"Of course not, Ron, I bought some new books for extra reading. How come no one else came?" She asked.  
  
Ron turned even more red and stammered "Well...I...um...look, here come Mum and Dad." He changed the subject. Mr. and Mrs. Weasly were walking down the path to the car, accompanied by Hermione's parents.  
  
"All right, both of you. We had better get going if we want to miss the thunder storm that they predicted." Mr. Weasly opened the door and slid into the drivers seat. Mrs. Weasly and Ron followed.  
  
Hermione turned to her parents, teary eyed. "Well, I guess I will see you at Christmas. I love you." She hugged both of her parents and got in the car. Mr. Weasly started the car and they all flew of into the sky.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Sorry, everyone, for all the mistakes, I am not very good at proof reading. I hope you aren't too mad. Wait, no, the word is upset. Mad means crazy in some countries. Do you know how hard it is to write with slang from a different country? Phew! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Anything belonging to JK Rowling does.  
  
As soon as the car landed Ron jumped out and ran too the door of the Burrow. He opened it and shouted: "We're here, she's here. Ginny, Harry, c'mon, Hermione's here." At that a young girl with tomato red hair came running toward the Anglia and threw herself on Hermione as she got out of the car.  
  
"Hermione! Is you, its really you! Oh, how are you? I have SO much to tell you. Come inside." Ginny pulled Hermione into the house.  
  
"But....my trunk." Hermione said.  
  
"Oh, one of the boys will get that. Come on, I want you to see how I fixed up my room." Hermione followed Ginny up the tall narrow stairs to her room. Two beds were crowded in it. Somehow Ginny managed to fit another dresser next to the second bed. The room was very cluttered, but in a cozy way that made Hermione feel immediately at home. After all, she HAD spent a large amount of the summer before her fourth year here in the same room.  
  
"Do you like it? Mum found a dresser for you." Ginny gazed expectedly at Hermione.  
  
"I love it. You didn't have to do all this, you know."  
  
"I know, but it was so much fun. I am so happy you are staying here. We are going to talk all night. I want to tell you all about Dean. I'll show you the letters he wrote me." Ginny sat on her bed and grinned. She had grown as much as Ron, and now she topped Hermione by four inches. Her face was female version of Ron's, down to the last freckle. She was rather pretty, and Hermione understood what had attracted Michael Corner, her Ex, and Dean Thomas, her current boyfriend. Ginny also has an air about her that made you look at her. She took after her older brother Bill, who was extremely attractive.  
  
"Hermione! Nice to see you! How have you been?" Harry Potter had appeared in the doorway. She ran to him and embraced him. Now she felt completely at home. Harry was also taller, but her wasn't as lanky as Ron or Ginny. His hair was still very untidy and his glasses were broken again.  
  
"Harry! Your glasses? Oh, well. Oculus Reparo. There, much better." As soon as Hermione said the incantation, the glasses were fixed. "Did you have a horrible time at your Uncle's house? I hope not. I tried to write as much as I could."  
  
"Thank you. It helped. Though, after meeting Moody, I don't think my Uncle wanted to try anything. You know them, they just ignored me the whole time, wouldn't even look at me." He grinned. "Of course, that might be because every time I saw them I mumbled dribble under my breath. Come downstairs." He said. "You will never guess who Bill brought for dinner? Fleur Delacour! Let's go eat." Harry, Ginny, and Hermione all trooped down stairs. The first sight that Hermione caught was of gold silk. She did a double take and realized that it was only Fleur's hair. As she walked more into the room she saw who was sitting next to Fleur. And it took her breath away.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
I'm sure that most of you have now figured out WHO the person in. No, it ISNT Mr. Weasly. Don't worry. That would be too gross. Well, next Chapter you will have a name. ;) Thank you for being patient. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Anything belonging to JK Rowling does.  
  
Bill Weasley sat at the kitchen table, engrossed in a piece of parchment in front of him. He had a look of concentration and slight worry on his face. Without realizing it, the tip of his tongue slipped out of the corner of his mouth. Hermione's heart beat faster. He had his long bright red hair (of course!) tied into a ponytail. Under it, she noticed, was his dragon fang earring. Although, before, she had noticed how good looking Bill was, he had never made her feel this was. Her stomach clenched and her palms got all sweaty. She pinched her arm to break the "spell".  
  
"Hullo Hermione!" Fred Weasley said. He was next to his twin, George, looking over what appeared to be an add. "All right?"  
  
"Yes." She replied, moving closer to the table. The ad said:  
  
Weasley's Wizarding Wheezies  
  
Your Best Jokes Ever  
  
"How are you ? How's business?" She asked them.  
  
"Amazing. We are now working on a new line of products. Top secret. Pull up a chair, have a bite." George said. Hermione sat down across from Charlie, who was talking to Ron. She stole a look at Bill. He was smiling and whispering to Fleur. Hermione felt a flair of jealousy. Then she silently kick herself. What had gotten into her? She thought. Bill was much older than her, and he had a girlfriend. She was just being ridiculous. It would go away soon if she ignored it.  
  
Mrs. Weasley put a bowl of soup in front of Hermione and turned to get some for Harry and Ginny. Hermione couldn't bring herself to eat. She looked over at Bill again.  
  
"Oh, hello Hermione. I didn't see you there." Bill looked up and said. He sounded really surprised. Hermione was sure that she didn't startle him THAT much, so she wondered why he sounded like that. He stared at her for a whole, with a strange expression on his face. Fleur finally said "Beel, explain it to me again." She obviously was used to Bill's undivided attention. Before he turned back to the parchment he gave Hermione a small, almost secret, smile.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
I'm so sorry! I just realized that I have been spelling Weasley wrong. Well, now I know. I have been doing a bit of research on Bill. I saw lots of pictures, but I want to know what color his eyes are. Anyone know?  
  
Yes, I am rather good at suspense, aren't I? Hee hee. Now I know How JK Rowling feels. Powerful. Its good to know that you are needed. ( If it turned out to be Percy, this would be the most boring story ever.  
  
I'm sorry about not explaining the Anglia. I thought that it would be easier to say Anglia then add a whole part to the story just for a new car.  
  
P.S. Thanks for your reviews! 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Anything belonging to JK Rowling does.  
  
Hermione couldn't sleep. She just lay there, staring at the ceiling. Finally she looked at her watch. It read 12:02 A.M. Quietly, without waking Ginny, she got up and went downstairs. The house was completely silent, except for Mr. Weasley's snores. She opened the front door and went out on the porch, sitting down on the swing. A million stars were sprinkled across the otherwise clear sky. She sat there for a while, trying to identify different constellations.  
  
"You couldn't sleep either?" A voice broke her daze. Bill stood in the doorway. His muscles showed very well through his pajamas. He was so handsome.  
  
"Yeah." Hermione replied. He walked over and sat next to her. Her heartbeat quickened. All of the sudden she felt lightheaded. "Er....so....how are you?" She asked.  
  
"O.k." Bill looked at her. "Wow, Hermione, you've really grown up....I mean...er......you look nice" He said, whispering.  
  
"So do you." She couldn't believe that she just blurted that out.  
  
Bill laughed nervously. "Hermione?"  
  
"Yes?" She looked into his eyes. He leaned toward her and brushed his lips lightly against hers.  
  
"No, I can't. It's wrong. I'm sorry." He pulled away and stood.  
  
"I don't mind. I like you." Hermione told him, getting up.  
  
"I like you too. That's the problem. It's confusing, with our ages and Fleur and all." He sighed.  
  
She reached out and touched his arm. "It's ok. I understand."  
  
"I think I love Fleur, you know?"  
  
"I do now." She walked inside.  
  
"Wait, don't go. Please." Bill called to her. Hermione ran up to Ginny's room. She got in bed and immediately fell into dreamless sleep.  
  
In the morning Hermione woke up to Ginny's voice.  
  
"Wake up. Today Mum said we can go to Diagon Alley. We're going soon." Ginny said.  
  
Hermione slowly got out of bed. She dressed in her robes and dawdled as long as she could. Finally she walked downstairs and into the kitchen. All eleven people sat around the table, eating a quick breakfast. Hermione poured herself a glass of orange juice, avoiding Bill's eyes. After she had taken a few sips, Fleur pulled her out onto the porch.  
  
Listen, you, stay avay from Beel. 'E is mine." Fleur said, her voice full of poison.  
  
"You don't own him. No one OWNS anybody." Hermione responded, trying to sound unfazed.  
  
"You little girl, you 'ave no idea about love. Stay away."  
  
"Is everything okay?" Bill had joined them on the porch.  
  
Fleur gave him a big smile and said "Yes, Beel. Just a girl talk." Her eyes shot daggers at Hermione, daring her to say different.  
  
"Okay." Bill said, looking doubtful. "We are ready to go." Fleur took his arm and, have Hermione a triumphant look, and walked inside with him.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
I tried to make Fleur accent as accurate as I could. Wow, it is so hard. You have to keep on reading it out loud to see if it's right. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Anything belonging to JK Rowling does.  
  
"Ron fancies you, you know. Really." Ginny said. She and Hermione were, after a long day at Diagon Alley, sitting on the Weasley's lawn, talking. "That's why no one else went to pick you up. He wanted to go alone. I heard him talking to Harry the other day. He made sure that Harry just liked you as a friend. Why are you blushing? Do you like Ron?" Ginny asked.  
  
"No, of course not. I like—" Hermione caught herself just in time.  
  
"Who? Tell me! Harry? Seamus? NEVILLE??!!! I won't laugh, I promise."  
  
"Promise not to tell?"  
  
Ginny Promised.  
  
"Bill" Hermione mumbled inaudibly.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"BILL!" Silence.  
  
"Oh, my. Poor Ron! But Hermione, he is almost 13 years older than you." Ginny said.  
  
"I know." Hermione sighed.  
  
"So?" Asked Ginny.  
  
"So, what?"  
  
"So, what are you going to do?"  
  
"Absolutely NOTHING."  
  
Ginny looked at Hermione strangely. "You can't do nothing. Now that I think of it, Bill seems to be very fond of you." Obviously Ginny didn't know how fond.  
  
"I don't care. Bill has Fleur, and you said that Ron fancies me. I won't hurt him like that. Now, let's stop talking and go inside." Hermione got up.  
  
"Okay, but this isn't the last time we talk of this." Ginny said. They both went inside.  
  
That night Hermione took a walk in the forest. It grew dark as she went on, but she was hesitant to return to the Burrow. Charlie, Bill, Fleur, Harry, Ron, and Ginny were drinking hot chocolate and playing several games of wizard's chess. She strolled along, listening to the small animal sounds. *Crack* She turned to see what had made the breaking sound. Ron stood there; he had stepped on a stick.  
  
"Don't you want to play chess? Why are you walking in the dark?" Ron asked.  
  
"Oh, I decided to take a walk, but I got lost." Hermione lied. She sat down on a fallen log. Ron sat next to her.  
  
"Er.. Hermione? Er... I have to tell you.... Er... something." Ron stumbled.  
  
Hermione sighed. "I think I know what you're going to tell me---"  
  
"--- but I want you to wait. Please, Ron. I am very confused . First I have to sort a few things out."  
  
Ron, if possible, turned even redder. His face was a darker shade than his hair. "Okay." He managed to croak.  
  
"You are the best! Thank you. Now, how about that game?" They walked home.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Clause 45 of Amendment 16 states that "Leah shall not be held responsible for any deaths due to her suspense." I thought making that law would come in handy at times like this. ;)  
  
So, does anyone know what color the Weasley's eyes are?  
  
Fleur knew something was up between Bill and Hermione because she is a very, as someone once put it, crazypsychobitch. She is French and part Veela, so she is super, super suspicious of everyone potentially interested in Bill. 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Anything belonging to JK Rowling does.  
  
"Bill, will you go up to the shed and get out some lizard eyes and chamomile? Take Hermione with you. She isn't busy." Mrs. Weasley was making a complicated potion and had recruited everyone to help.  
  
Hermione followed Bill out to the shed, which sat on top of a hill. He unlocked the door and beckoned Hermione inside. "They are in the small barrels." Bill said. They both started to pry tops off of the barrels.  
  
After a minute Bill stopped. "Listen, Hermione, about the other day..." he paused. Hermione avoided his stare. "I.....I am in love with you. I know that I am much older, but I want to be with you."  
  
Hermione looked at him. "What about Fleur?"  
  
"She is nice, but I like you more." He pulled Hermione toward him, kissing her passionately. Her stomach clenched and her hands got sweaty.  
  
"I want to be with you, too, but what will everyone say?" She said, breathlessly.  
  
"We don't have to tell them yet." He kissed her more gently this time. She wrapped her arms around his neck. They stood there, kissing, for as long as they dared. Finally they split apart. Hermione grabbed the lizard eyes and Bill the chamomile.  
  
The rest of their vacation went the same. Hermione and Bill snuck away to see each other as much as possible. Unfortunately for them, they never got farther than fierce kissing. So many people were staying at the Burrow, someone always managed to interrupt the duo. Fortunately no one but Fleur seemed to notice anything between them. Fleur left a few days after the shed incident. Only Hermione and Bill knew the reason for her flight. Fleur had walked in on Bill and Hermione one steamy occasion in Bill's room.  
  
Soon the last night of summer came.  
  
"Bill, you know that I have to go back to Hogwarts tomorrow." Hermione said.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you about that. Dumbledore offered me a job at Hogwarts, for the Order. I want to take it. Its time that we told people about us." Bill replied.  
  
"What about your job at Gringotts? You love it!"  
  
"I would leave it, if it meant we could be together. It would be in a month. Don't you want me to take it?"  
  
"Yes!" Hermione said. "But I don't want you to do it because of me!"  
  
"Dinner!" Mrs. Weasley called. Everyone ran downstairs to eat. That night Bill and Hermione didn't get a chance to talk again. The next morning Hermione, Ginny, Ron, and Harry left to Hogwarts early.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Hello, my many fans. Lol. Well, only one more chapter to post then you will know what happens.  
  
Thank you for your reviews!!! 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Anything belonging to J.K. Rowling does.  
  
Hermione sat in the Gryffindor common room and stared at the parchment in front of her. She sighed, dipped her quill in the ink, and wrote:  
  
Bill,  
  
Only take the job at Hogwarts if you want to, not because of me. I wont be able to see you here. I think it is best for us to go our separate ways. Fleur obviously loves you. I hope that you two all the happiness in the world.  
  
Hermione  
  
Hermione folded the letter and tied it to her owl's leg. She watched and it flew away, disappearing into the clouds.  
  
"Hermione, are you coming?" Her boyfriend Ron stood there. He had invited her for an evening walk around the gardens. She took his hand and kissed him lightly on the lips.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Well, that is it. I'm sorry it took so long, but my mom had me on restriction. I am not very good at humor, sorry. But I do have some good news: I have a few chapters written of a sequel to this small story. More is in store for Ron, Hermione, Bill, and Fleur. 


End file.
